Stay with me
by Arekusei
Summary: What would have happened if Jake had left Finn with Marceline instead of himself. Episode "Red starved"


i /i Finn's heart was breaking to pieces because his best friend Marceline writhed in pain. She turned even paler, her skin became lethargic and wrinkles covered her whole body, her eyes filled with a wild desire to drink someone's blood. The guy went up to her and carefully embraced her, her eyes turned black again, her mind returned to her.

i /i - Finn, you better leave. I can't restrain it ... - Marceline whispered softly, tears flowed from her eyes, gently Finn stroked her head trying to calm her down, but suddenly a strong blow sent him far from her

i /i - I'm sorry, Finn, but it would be better - the quiet whisper of the Queen of Vampires was heard in the cave.

i /i The guy stood up, looked around - stalagmites and stalactites, huge cobblestones, there was nothing red around. The guy ran forward, trying to find at least one small red stone, he continued to run, carefully inspecting the area. Fifteen minutes passed, but he could find nothing but simple brown stones.

i /i Finn did not want his friends to suffer because of him, so he was obliged to help her. In addition, Finn felt that Marceline was more than just a friend to him. Since their first meeting, she made an unforgettable impression on him. The image of a free and courageous girl who laughs in the face of death, who has visited any part of the lands of the LLC, the guy has been looking for such a girl all his life. And if now he allows her to die, then he will never forgive himself for this.

i /i Think, Finn, think! Where can I find the red color? - thought the guy, he looked everywhere, but found nothing. Then he began to examine himself, trying to find the red color on his clothes. - Exactly how I didn't guess, the answer lay nearby, but I didn't see it. Pulling a knife from his backpack, he cut his finger. Blood slowly flowed to the ground, Finn took out a flask of water and put it under his finger. The clear liquid began to turn red, the guy made an incision with another finger. Blood filled the flask even faster, but with every drop Finn felt lightly dizzy, his strength gradually left him. However, he continued until there was enough blood in the flask. Fearing to lose consciousness completely, Finn quickly headed for Marceline, putting a flask of blood in front of him. He raised his girlfriend's head and put a flask to her lips. Feeling the smell of blood, she eagerly pursed her lips to the neck and began to drink. A minute later, she drank the contents of the flask, her body again acquired the same native and beautiful shade that Finn loved so much.

i /i The guy admired the beauty of the Vampire Queen, deep down in his soul he found her the most beautiful girl on earth. Her character, her love of adventure intensified his love for her. The guy smiled happily, he was able to save her, but her eyelids abruptly became heavy, a light fog appeared in her head, and then a black emptiness clouded the world.

i /i He opened his eyes and a bright light painfully cut his eyes, he closed them and then opened again. An empty white room, white walls to the left of the bed, a large window and nothing more. The guy turned his head indifferently and his heart sank. On the chair next to the bed, his girlfriend was sitting, she was sleeping with her head down, her velvet long hair lying on her shoulders, her pale skin, graceful slender figure, made the guy's heart beat faster, next to her his thoughts were confused, he began to behave like clown. If only she knew that he had love for her, if he could be the lucky one who will spend his whole life with her.

i /i The guy continued to look at her with tenderness, not noticing that she woke up and that she was surprised to try to understand why he was looking at her with love, just like her mother had once looked.

Marceline's cold hands woke him from his dreams. She hugged him tightly, Finn felt his blanket become wet. He looked up and saw that Marceline was crying, for the first time since they met she showed such deep feelings. She continued to sob.

\- Why did you do this because you could die? If you died, I would not be able to live without you, said Marceline sobbing, her black eyes met his blue and a light blush appeared on her face.

"Marceline, I love you," Finn whispered softly.

"I love you too," the vampire girl answered, their lips met in gentle kisses, after which the vampire queen put her head on his chest. A quiet beating of the heart of a person dear to her calmed her and she fell asleep. Before completely plunging into the world of dreams, she whispered:

"I will be with you forever ..."


End file.
